may2014_uhdfandomcom-20200214-history
03 Homeric Epic
Homeric Epic – The Iliad & The Odyssey 1. Describe how Odysseus figures into the problem between Agamemnon and Achilles and why Achilles will not talk to Odysseus 2. Describe what we learn about the heroes in the funeral games 3. Relationship between Nestor and Odysseus 4. How do the gods control what happens to the heroes and how do they not? 5. Patroculus and his relationship with Achilles has something in common with the relationship between Gilgamesh and Enkidu. How is this different from Odysseus’s relationship with Nestor and others? 6. The Iliad ''is the story of the people of Ilium. So what is the Odyssey and how is that like the relationship of the old testament of the Bible to the new? How did the Greeks use Homeric epic after the Darian invasions? Are they really invasions? How did the Romans? 7. How do the Greeks win at Troy? Why does Odysseus go back to Troy after he has left? Relate this to some of Odysseus’s epic epithets. 8. Relate the social to the natural hierarchy among the Greeks as discussed in ''The Odyssey 9. How do women and children form our understanding of men in The Odyssey? 10. “I sing of the wrath of Achilles” is what the epic narrator says that he does. Is it true? What is the subject of The Odyssey? Why is homecoming important to the “sea people”? 11. Discuss the archeological question of Troy relating to Heinrich Schielmann and later archeologists. 12. Nature of piracy and trade in the Aegean 13. Use of epic epithets and epic similes in Homeric epic 14. Why would the Greek not need to go on women gathering raids? Why would the Hittites? 15. Some have argued that The Odyssey is as much saga as epic. 16. How does the Telemachiad intersect with The Odyssey? 17. The enemy here is often female. Relate this to Gilgamesh. 18. How are Odysseus’s trials here different from the others and illustrative of his epic epithets? 19. The laws of hospitality are horrific in Greek culture. How do Laius and Odysseus break those laws? Do others break them? How do these men have to pay for breaking of those laws? 20. How is Odysseus a carpenter-king? 21. Why do Odysseus’s men not get home? 22. Odysseus’s relationship with Athena 23. Penelopiad 24. Who is Argos and why is he important? 25. Odysseus takes several books away from the epic narrator and speaks his own story in the Phoenician court. Why? 26. What is the role of the Phoenicians in Greek culture? 27. How does the difference between the natural hierarchy and sociological hierarchy affect Homeric epic? Homeric Epic Introduction “Epic” = song (Greek) Myth = lies with truth in them To remember the fact of nation of Greece Goddess of Discord – not invited. Golden apple from Paris – Aphrodite wants to do anything he wants = make Helen fall in love with Paris. Helen – most beautiful woman, Zeus’s daughter. Paris steals Helen away Agamemnon angry Wrath of Achilles Brought slaves and booty to Agamemnon. He wants Helen back, burn Trojan city. Greece – defense power > offence power Apollo is on Troy’s side Achilles’s mom – send him to girl’s school. Odysseus, to find him, see if he goes for weapon or dress. Paris sucks as soldier Two sun gods Apollo – angry and help Trojans win. Trojans chase Greeks to ship. Achilles can’t get a wife, so now hate Agamemnon more than Trojans. Agamemnon tells Odysseus to get Achilles back.